


Done Dirt Cheap

by mokuyoubi



Series: aag!Mikey [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always-a-girl!Mikey, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP set pre-band; Gerard and aag!Mikey have sex in the pit at a Prencey Prep show.  That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Dirt Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> I do not like always a girl. I never intended to write aag. I blame okubyo-kitsune, who, when I asked for a Mikey/Gee prompt, reminded me that I mentioned this in a totally off-hand, I-will-never-write-this sort of way, weeks ago. Thanks, bb *eyeroll*

“Jesus Christ,” Gerard mutters, readjusting himself. He leans in to shout into Mikey's ear. “This is fucking ridiculous.”

Mikey half turns her head, arching a brow at him. She offered him the barrier spot, but Gerard was being protective caveman big brother, and insisted on being between her and the rest of the crowd, like he could somehow hold back the press of five-hundred bodies all surging to get closer.

“There's not even anyone on the fucking stage,” Gerard says, not like he's going to convince anyone, but because it needs to be said. 

Just to be an asshole, the girl next to him lets out a bone-chilling shriek. Mikey none-too-subtly digs the pointed heel of her boots into the girl's toe. It's enough of a distraction to let someone behind shove into her place with the next surge of bodies, as the lights dim.

Gerard's been bracing himself with his hands on the barrier on either side of Mikey's ribs, pushing back to leave a small pocket of space, but now he's shoved right up against her. Gerard steadies himself with a hand on her hip—her skirt's shifted low enough that he can feel the strap of her thong just peeking out. He plucks at it absently, but Mikey takes it as like an invitation or something, rolling her hips back.

“Mikey,” Gerard hisses. He glances around furtively, but everyone's attention is on the darkened stage where the next band is filing into place.

“No one cares, Gee,” Mikey mutters, somehow loud enough for Gerard to hear. Gerard doesn't try to understand, it's one of the amazing powers she's picked up from attending roughly eight-thousand concerts.

Gerard just presses his hips closer, gives her less room to wiggle around, and snaps her thong strap again, just because. Mikey tucks her elbows over the top of the barrier and widens her stance, just enough to shift her hips back. It makes Gerard's hand shift lower, over the jut of Mikey's hipbone, sharp and familiar in his palm, fingers down the front of her skirt.

The lights come up and the crowd fucking roars. Iero's got his eyes screwed shut, face close to the mic as he begins to sing. The crowd isn't pushing at random intervals anymore, it's just constant pressure. Mikey isn't the least bit phased. She's not working with any particular finesse, just rubbing her ass back against Gerard's groin, and he's not usually about the public displays (mostly because there are a lot of people here who might recognise them) but Mikey's right. No one cares. No one even notices. It'd be pretty impossible in this crowd.

And okay, maybe it's sorta hot, knowing that they can get away with this right now. Gerard lets himself relax into the idea. It's not like it can go very far, so why not enjoy it for what it is. Later, when they get home, Gerard can pay her back for it.

Mikey's hand covers Gerard's, urging him lower. He lets out an unsteady breath, fingers skimming along the line of raised fabric and soft, soft skin until they hit the sharp edge of something small and foil-wrapped.

“Mikey,” Gerard says, hoarse, with no hope of her actually hearing. She knows what she's doing to him, anyway, can feel him getting hard. He rocks forward entirely without meaning to. 

She can't honestly expect—with all these people—and the thought alone makes Gerard's head spin, makes his dick fucking throb. His other hand leaves the barrier, shoving down the front of her skirt, right past the waistband of her panties. If she's going to play dirty, he will too. 

Gerard doesn't fuck around, slipping two fingers through her slick folds and hooking inside. She's so fucking wet, practically dripping, and Gerard's mouth waters, thinking of what he could do to her somewhere a little more fucking private.

Mikey's not a big fan of foreplay in the most ideal settings, likes getting off just from him inside her, and right now Gerard's happy to oblige. He works his fingers as deep as he can from this angle, letting his knuckles drag against the ridge of her opening. He can feel Mikey's knees buckling a little and holds her weight until she straightens.

It probably says something about their relationship, how good Mikey is at getting Gerard's pants open and his dick out without looking, arm twisted up behind her back. She's quick and efficient about it, the bangles on her wrist catch the hair low on Gerard's stomach when she jerks the zipper down. To this point, Gerard's been totally thinking of this crowd sex hypothetically, but Mikey clearly has a different idea. 

Mikey jerks him off for a couple seconds, angle awkward, and Gerard has to push his face to her shoulder and take a few steadying breaths. She gives him a look over her shoulder, expectant and turned-on and more than a little impatient, her expression clearly asking him what he's waiting for. The crowd's buffeting them from side to side and Gerard has to take his hand off her hip to steady himself on the barrier.

Pencey's playing a different song, and Gerard would normally feel bad that he's completely lost track, but Mikey's too fucking distracting. Gerard hooks his chin over her shoulder, idly letting his fingers work in and out of her, watching as she fishes the condom out of her panties and rips open the corner.

Gerard fumbles his fingers free from her thong and grabs the condom from her. It takes longer than it should to get it on. The crowd pushes forward and sways left to right, and Gerard has a hard time staying on his feet, let alone doing the precision work of sliding a condom down his dick.

Mikey wiggles her hips, working the sides of her skirt high, and with the few inches of height she has on him, it makes it easy for Gerard to flip up the pleated edge and nudge forward. He hooks a thumb in the crotch of her thong, tugging it aside, bends his knees and lines up. 

Mikey's head falls back on Gerard's shoulder when he pushes inside. She gives so easily, wet, hips angled back just right. Gerard straightens, sinking deeper than he usually can in this position. Mikey rocks back, bending just enough to close that last little space between them, and Gerard can feel her wetness against his thighs. He's going to smell like her the rest of the night.

There's no room to move. The crowd is fucking insane. Iero can do anything, seriously fucking anything—open his mouth to sing, step back from the mic to play, throw his fist in the air, spit, fucking _breathe_ \--and it sets off another wave forward. 

Mikey's got her arms wrapped around the edge of the barrier. She looks fucking drugged, the crooked hang of her head, the glaze of her eyes, the way her teeth dig into her bottom lip. Gerard wants to touch. He wants to wrap a hand around her throat and tug her back, slick his tongue past her lips, get one of her tiny, perfect tits in his hand, rolling a nipple between thumb and index. 

Their friends are indulgent of Mikey and Gerard's weird closeness, but there are lines, and all, and even if the rest of the crowd is too distracted to notice, Frank keeps catching Gerard's eye, and Mikey's friends with the whole band. So Gerard just digs his fingers into the skin of Mikey's little hips, and lets the crowd move them together.

Later, Gerard's gonna fuck her hard and fast, bent over the arm of the sofa as soon as they stumble in the apartment door, but there's something surreal and overwhelming about this right now, not being able to move except when the crowd moves him. 

Good or not, Gerard doesn't actually think it's going to get him off—there's just not enough stimulation. When he does have room to move, he can't rock back more than an inch or two before the crowd shoves him forward again.

But then halfway through _8th Grade_ the crowd starts jumping up and down and Gerard almost chokes on his fucking tongue. Mikey's taking the opportunity to fuck herself on Gerard's cock, and Gerard can't do anything but sort of bounce along helplessly. 

Then it's over pretty quickly. Gerard shoves his face in Mikey's neck, smells sweat and her deodorant and he wants to sink his teeth in, right there, that strip of skin between the top of her t-shirt and her hairline. He settles for biting his own lip when he comes, groaning loud enough he's sure the fucking back row heard it.

It takes him a minute to recover. Gerard's generally useless after sex, even without adding the heat of the crowd and the fact that he's been on his feet over half the day. He manages to get a hold of himself enough to slide out of Mikey before he's gone soft. 

Mikey's skirt falls in place, covering her up at least, but Gerard is very aware of how exposed he is as he slips off the condom and shoves himself back in his pants, looking around him the entire time. The girl to his left gives him a weird look, but she doesn't seem disgusted, so he tells his fast-beating heart that she didn't see it. Gerard knots the condom and shoves it in his pocket, grimacing when he thinks about having to take it out later.

The tense line of Mikey's body confirms what Gerard pretty much already knew, that she didn't get off, too. Gerard works a hand back around her body, under her skirt, but Mikey catches him by the wrist and holds him where he is, palm hot on her sticky thigh. Gerard lets his fingers dig in, just about the only place on her body with any give, and breathes heavy against her neck. 

Gerard can read just about every look and gesture of his sister's. The pressure of her fingers against his wrist tells him _later_. And now Gerard's sofa fantasy just keeps getting better. Mikey already boneless from coming on Gerard's cock, sprawled out, Gerard on his knees between her spread thighs, licking her open 'til she's letting out those rare, soft, quivering moans that drive him crazy.

It's like she's reading his mind. In the relative silence between one song and the next she leans back and lays her head on his shoulder. “See Gee, I told you you should come to concerts with me more often,” she shouts, and gives him a quick kiss on the underside of his chin before turning back to the show.


End file.
